


Just a Silly, Stupid Fight

by Vivien



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/pseuds/Vivien
Summary: This is a piece of fluffy-with-a-side-of-angst-and-indigestion modern AU Reylo for crossingwinter.





	Just a Silly, Stupid Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts).



[](https://smg.photobucket.com/user/vivien529/media/Untitled%20design.png.html)

Rey shouldn’t have eaten all of the hamentaschen. That had been a big mistake. Not as big of a mistake as letting Ben push her buttons and rile her into this ridiculous fight, but it was a pretty big one.

The empty platter mocked her from where it sat on the living room table. She clutched her aching stomach and leaned back into the couch with a sigh.

She knew when they both woke up, terrifically hung over from her first Purim since deciding to convert, that this wasn’t going to be the best of days. But she hadn’t imagined they’d have such a nasty fight over something so small and stupid.

At least, she kept telling herself it was small and stupid, but didn’t even the small and stupid things to fight about carry extra weight in a relationship? 

Ben had left the house an hour ago. “I need to not be here right now,” he’d said as he stalked out the door. Then Rey had sat down and consoled herself with pastry. She hadn’t meant to eat them all, but then they were gone.

Their celebration yesterday had been so… fun. Joyous. Meaningful. Ben even wore the Groucho Marx glasses his mother brought for him. Rey had laughed and laughed from behind her cat whiskered mask.

But they woke up sour, and they prickled at each other and then they fought and now Ben was gone, and what if he was never coming back? The pastry in Rey’s stomach churned as her face grew hot. She went to the bathroom and splashed cold water onto her face.

He’d be back. He wasn’t leaving her. He’d just gotten angry and needed some space. 

The common sense voice was overridden by panic unleashed from too many long nights as a scared, lonesome child and long days as a classroom pariah. She closed her eyes and splashed a little more water on her face, trying to breathe.

Once she started breathing deeply, getting air to her frenzied brain, she felt much less like curling up into a ball and hiding.

It was just a fight. A stupid, silly fight. 

She went back to the living room and picked up the tray, taking it to the sink. She passed the counter where she’d left her phone. There was a text from Ben.

_I’m sorry. Do you mind if I come back?_

She took another deep breath, relieved and ready to figure out one more piece of the puzzle of understanding how relationships work.

_I’m sorry too. Please come home._

And then a moment later, she added:

_Would you pick up some Tums at the store on the way?_

_Are you okay?_

_I might have eaten all the hamentaschen._

_All of it? Be right there with the Tums. I love you._

_Love you too_

Rey smiled. It was going to be okay. 


End file.
